


Girlfriends, Not Girl Friends

by asianhero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I don't hate him but I couldn't think of anyone else who would fit the role, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Youtuber AU, lotor is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianhero/pseuds/asianhero
Summary: Allura Altea, queen of Youtube and make-up extraordinaire, has a secret. Behind all of the make-up and honest political stances, she keeps one thing hidden: her sexuality. Despite it being the 21st century, being gay in a gigantic industry isn't necessarily accepted by all, so to continue her success, she keeps it under wraps. But when Romelle, an openly bisexual travel/lifestyle vlogger (and Allura's Youtube crush) agrees to do a collaboration, how much longer will Allura be able to hide the truth? While discovering self love and acceptance, what happens when Allura's so-called friend outs her to the world wide web before she's ready? Will she deny the accusations, or will she finally address the large rainbow colored elephant in the room?





	Girlfriends, Not Girl Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to this new fic! i hope you enjoy it as much as i have been writing it

_“Hey guys, welcome back to my channel. Hi, how are you?”_

Everyday Allura would start off with making videos, repeating the same intro over and over again. It became a sort of routine for her, wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, then record. Most of the things she did herself, she made sure that the quality of her videos were always perfect and when the time came to create her own make-up brand, she made sure that everything was pressed and packaged correctly, not wanting a scandal or a false report with her name on it. Of course, she had a producer who was behind the camera, making sure that the camera was actually recording and that the lighting was good, but Allura liked to consider herself a one-woman show.

Since she did most of the work herself, it meant that editing was also apart of her work. She didn’t mind it, in fact, editing was probably one of her favorite things to do, since she could add her own flare to the raw footage. But staring at her brightly lit computer screen, watching through hours upon hours of footage, made Allura want to rip her hair out.

This weeks video was one of her and Lotor, her friend and colleague, shopping for each other for Christmas, and it was safe to say that it was one of the most _taxing_ videos she’s ever had to edit. Not because of the footage, of course, the video was fine and Lotor even sent clips that he filmed of himself shopping for her. Today just wasn’t her day, for example, multiple times her editing software crashed, meaning that almost all of what she’d done had been erased, and once it was _finally_ starting to work, her power went out. So for most of her day, she spent on her phone, trying to send out business emails and lazily watching her friend’s Snapchat stories.

About three hours after the whole power outage, Allura was finally able to work on her video, which was what she was currently doing now, cutting and splicing footage together to make a neat and cohesive video. Watching a clip of her vlogging in the streets of LA, she noticed a familiar looking blonde lady behind her. Rewinding the clip, Allura squinted at the screen, almost pressing up against it. Noticing the camera in the other woman’s hand, she gasped, unable to contain her excitement. Although the figure was blurry, due to the focus of Allura’s camera being on _her,_ there was no other person it could be.

Scrambling for her phone, she quickly called up one of her friends to share her excitement. After a few rings, they finally picked up.

“Hello?” Shiro’s voice came out of the speaker, sounding a bit confused.

“Hey, are you busy right now?” She asked, trying to contain her excitement.

“No, why?” 

“Because I think _Romelle_ was in one of my videos and I’m freaking out.”

The sound of laughter could be heard from the other side of the phone, causing Allura’s face to form a pout.

“Fine. I’ll be there in ten.”

“Bring Lance too!” Allura yelled out, excitement bubbling in her stomach.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Ending the call, Allura tossed her phone on the couch, going back to staring at the blurry figure in the background. Sighing, she smiled dreamily at her screen.

If only she could actually introduce herself to her.

* * *

 

“See? She’s right there!” Allura said, excitedly pointing at the blurry figure in the background.

Shiro leaned over her shoulder, squinting. “I don’t see it.”

“What do you mean you can’t see her? She’s right there!”

Lance placed his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him and looking at the monitor. “All I see is a blonde smudge,”

Allura threw her hands up in the air, “That’s _her!_ ”

The two men looked at her, one had a confused expression on his face while the other just looked unamused. Allura crossed her arms defensively.

“Look, I’m sorry that you guys are just jealous that I unintentionally collaborated with Romelle.”

Shiro took a moment to look at her, taking in a deep breath to not make fun of her. It was honestly easier said than done with her looking like a fourteen year old who just met their idol. He looked over to his partner, who was currently laughing silently.

“You are literally the _biggest_ beauty guru in the industry, why the fuck are you like this?”

That seemed to have done it for Lance, as he began to cackle, bending over and holding onto Allura’s chair, wheezing. Allura looked at the taller man and gasped in offense, throwing a hand to her chest. It was true, she _is_ the biggest beauty youtuber in the world, but that didn’t make her any less awkward when it came to talking to her “co-workers”. If anything, she was lucky that she was already friends with Lance and Shiro _before_ her career even took off. Right now, however, she hated both of her friends and wanted to punch them.

“Shut up. Not everyone can be as charming and charismatic as you.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her, amusement clear in his eyes. “Your insults are top notch today.”

She didn’t even bother responding to him, opting to flip him off instead. Turning back to the screen, she sighed dreamily, continuing to look at the blurry dot on the screen. The two men looked at each other, then at their disaster of a friend. It was almost jarring how different her online persona was from her real life personality. Not to say that she wasn’t genuine, but Allura was definitely more quiet and reserved in real life than online. Patting her shoulder, Lance bent down to meet her eye level.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just ask her to work with you. You’ve made such a big name for yourself that I’m sure she’d say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat.”

Allura groaned, flopping backwards in his chair. Idly twirling her hair around her fingers, she responded. “Just because I have a lot of subscribers doesn’t mean that she’d want to work with me,”

“Yes it does,” Shiro interrupted, choosing to sit on the plush couch by Allura’s desk, “That’s _literally_ how YouTube works.”

Allura grabbed an empty water bottle from her desk and chucked it at his head, narrowly missing as he dodged to the left. While she was occupied with Shiro, Lance quietly grabbed the phone off of her desk and went onto her Instagram. Looking over at the pair, he made sure that Allura wasn’t paying attention and sent a message to Romelle:

**[itsromelle]**

**alluraaltea:** Hey, I love your videos and I was wondering if you’d like to collaborate sometime? :)

“What are you doing?” Allura asked, swiping her phone away from Lance.

When she saw the message she wanted to both kill Lance and spontaneously combust. Jumping up from her chair, she turned on her heel to face him, her eyes wide and her mouth open wide.

“ _Why?_ What have I done to you?” She cried, moving to attack him.

Lance laughed as he dodged her punches. After a few more futile attempts to hurt him, she walked over to Shiro, flopping dejectedly on the opposite side of the couch. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to comfort her.

The three of them stayed in silence, with Lance’s giggling being the only thing that broke it. Just as Allura was going to hurl an insult at him, she was shut up by a soft _ping_ from her phone. She looked at Shiro, then Lance, and then at her phone. Hesitantly, she grabbed it, not sure if she wanted to read the message.

“I can’t do it, someone else read it!” She said, thrusting her phone out for anyone to grab.

Shiro snatched it out of her hands, going to unlock her phone. Opening the message, he read aloud:

“From ‘itsromelle’, ‘I’d love to work with you! Just give me a time and date and I’ll be there ;)’.”

It took a couple of seconds for Allura to process what he just said. When it finally came to her, she jumped up, pumping her fists in victory. The boys laughed at her antics, curious as to how so many people thought she was “cool”.

After a few more seconds of celebrating, Allura paused suddenly, a horrified look on her face.

_“Oh my God Romelle is going to do a video with me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments are appreciated!


End file.
